Sure
by hyurinkim
Summary: Daehyun dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat selama dua tahun yang tidak yakin dengan perasaan mereka. Baekhyun yang diam-diam menangis karena telat mengetahui dan Daehyun yang telah memiliki kekasih. GS!Baekhyun and Youngjae DAEBAEK slight!DAEJAE CHANBAEK KAISOO


**Sure**

Jung Daehyun and Byun Baekhyun

ft- Yoo Youngjae and Park Chanyeol

also others

{daehyun-baekhyun-youngjae-chanyeol seumur}

{GS!Baekhyun and Youngjae} 

Dua tahun. Daehyun dan Baekhyun telah bersahabat selama dua tahun dan tentu sudah banyak yang mereka lewati secara bersama. Dan Baekhyun kerap kali menjadi gadis pengantar surat cinta dari kawan-kawannya yang menyukai Daehyun sejak dulu. Kini mereka menginjak bangku kelas satu SMA. Mereka memasuki SMA yang sama agar Daehyun dapat mengawasi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan—itu sih, kata Daehyun. Namun bagi Baekhyun, bersekolah di sekolah yang lagi-lagi sama dengan Daehyun akan membuatnya menjadi gadis pengantar surat cinta sekali lagi untuk tiga tahun ke depan. 

"Wow. Lagi-lagi kita satu kelas, Baek. Seperti takdir saja, ya?" ucap Daehyun begitu Ia melihat pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman yang diiringi tawa setelahnya. Begitu pula oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian Daehyun merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya mencari kelas yang akan mereka tempati. 

Mereka hanya tak tahu nasib apa nantinya. 

_**-hyurinkim-**_

Saat mereka menemukan kelas mereka, Daehyun melepas rangkulannya pada Baekhyun dan segera menghampiri teman lama yang Ia kenal. Sementara Baekhyun? Gadis ini sedang berbincang dengan gadis lain dari kelas sebelah yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. 

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Salam kenal,..?" Raut wajah Youngjae yang sangat jelas menunjukkan jika gadis itu bingung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. 

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." 

"Ah, baiklah, salam kenal Baekhyun-ah!" ujar Youngjae. Sikap gadis itu yang sangat bersahabat membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan melanjutkan dengan berbincang singkat dengannya sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. 

_**-hyurinkim-**_

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat supel. Tak heran jika sekarang Ia telah memiliki banyak teman di kelasnya. Termasuk teman sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo. 

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja! Kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Ucap gadis bermata bulat yang memiliki nama Do Kyungsoo tersebut. 

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Dengan cepat Baekhyun membereskan singkat peralatan tulisnya dan menyusul Kyungsoo. 

_**-hyurinkim-**_

"Dimana kita harus duduk?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung dijawab dengan tunjukkan tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun duduk dan Baekhyun baru akan memakan makanan yang telah Ia pesan sebelum sekawanan laki-laki menghampiri tempatnya. Seketika meja tempatnya berdua dengan Kyungsoo menjadi ramai dan bising. 

Kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman. Dan Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas ketika seorang lelaki duduk di sebelah kanannya. 

"Jung Daehyun, bawa kawananmu itu ke meja lainnya! Kau tak lihat aku sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo? Aish." Ucap Baekhyun jengah. Alih-alih menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, Daehyun malah memainkan pipi Baekhyun. 

"Ululululu, Baekhyun-ku yang manis tambah manis kalau marah. Sudah ya marahnya, sekarang makan dulu, okay?" Jawabnya. 

Setelah situasi kembali normal, tiba-tiba seseorang lagi-lagi menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu, Kyungsoo dan Daehyun berserta kawanannya menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. 

"Youngjae-ah?" 

"Eoh, bolehkah aku duduk disini, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Youngjae dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sesaat kemudian, semua menjabat tangan Youngjae dan berkenalan dengan gadis manis itu. 

Begitu Youngjae menjabat tangan Daehyun, saat itu juga, teman-teman, tolong ingatkan Daehyun cara bernapas. Dan—ini hanya Baekhyun atau memang—Youngjae memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Daehyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit—tak suka? 

**to be continued**

 **or**

 **end?**

jahaha. maaf hyurin udah lama ga nongol dan sekalinya nongol malah bawa ff baru:D untuk ff way itu sebenernya udah hampir selesai tapi hyurin rasa hyurin bisa buat itu lebih panjang lagi, so ditunda dlu hehe xD. Dan untuk ff ini, berhubung chapt 1—anggap pembukaan lah yew, jadi dikit dlu yaa xD. dan untuk if that was me, sama aja sih kayak yang way, so ya hhe :v

Review ya, sekiranya banyak yg suka hyurin lanjut:)


End file.
